Airport vehicular entry gates rely on human intervention and manual data entry and are prone to excessive error rates, lower security standards, increased inefficiencies and decreased reliability.
Nonetheless, securing gates often require rapid data entry to support granting access for vendors, and certain categories of employees.
Traditional logging methods involve a human attendant station, and a hand-written logbook.